Lou Reed
Lewis Allen "Lou" Reed (New York, 2 maart 1942) is een Amerikaans musicus en zanger. Hij was samen met John Cale het gezicht van de invloedrijke band The Velvet Underground. Hij was een van de eersten die zongen over onderwerpen als sadomasochisme (Venus in Furs), travestie (Sister Ray) en transseksualiteit (Lady Godiva's Operation). Als gitarist was hij ook erg invloedrijk: hij maakte veel gebruik van distortion en alternatieve stemmingen. In 1970 nam Reed afscheid van the Velvet Underground en startte hij een solo-carrière. Al in datzelfde jaar scoorde hij zijn grootste single-hit: Walk on the Wild Side, dat later uitgebracht werd op het album Transformer (geproduceerd door David Bowie). Ook met Perfect Day scoorde hij nadien nog een hit. Sindsdien heeft Reed regelmatig nieuwe albums het licht doen zien. Zijn meest 'beruchte' solo-album is zonder twijfel Metal Machine Music uit 1975; een dubbelalbum gevuld met herhalingen (loops) van gitaar feedback en destijds door velen bestempeld als één van de slechtste albums uit de geschiedenis van de rockmuziek. Achteraf noemen de gitaristen Lee Ranaldo en Thurston Moore van Sonic Youth dit echter één van de meest gewaagde albums aller tijden. Reed is getrouwd met de Amerikaanse kunstenares Laurie Anderson.nu.nl/achterklap | Lou Reed getrouwd Jonge jaren Reed werd geboren in Brooklyn als zoon van joodse ouders die oorspronkelijk de familienaam Rabinowitz droegen. Hij groeide op in Freeport (New York). Op jonge leeftijd raakte hij al geïnteresseerd in rock-'n-roll en in rhythm-and-blues. Hij speelde op de middelbare school in een paar bandjes. Zijn eerste plaat maakte hij als lid The Shades, een band die doo wop speelde. Mogelijkerwijze kreeg Reed in zijn jeugd elektroshocktherapie, zoals af te leiden valt uit zijn macabere lied Kill Your Sons uit 1974 en uit het volgende citaat: They put the thing down your throat so you don't swallow your tongue, and they put electrodes on your head. That's what was recommended in Rockland County to discourage homosexual feelings. The effect is that you lose your memory and become a vegetable. You can't read a book because you get to page seventeen and have to go right back to page one again. Reed bezocht de universiteit van Syracuse en behaalde zijn masterkwalificatie in de Engelse taal. Op de universiteit kreeg Reed les van de schrijver Delmore Schwartz en raakte met hem bevriend. Later zou Reed een lied opnemen als hommage aan zijn overleden mentor met de titel ''My House. "My Dedalus to your Bloom was such a perfect wit." Schwartz ondersteunde Reed in zijn ambitie een schrijver te worden en moedigde hem aan informele taal te gebruiken in zijn werk. Later beweerde Reed dat het zijn ambitie was de subtiliteit van een goede roman binnen de rockmuziek te brengen. Tijdens zijn studie ontwikkelde Reed ook een voorliefde voor free jazz en experimentele muziek. In 1963 verhuisde Reed naar New York en ging daar werken als tekstdichter bij Pickwick Records. In 1964 had hij een klein succes met The Ostrich (de struisvogel), dat een populair dansje parodieerde. Er werd door de platenmaatschappij een muziekgroep opgericht om de plaatopname te promoten. Deze band heette The Primitives en een van de leden was John Cale, die net naar New York was verhuisd om muziek te studeren en die met La Monte Young speelde. Het verraste Cale dat Reed voor een speciaal effect alle snaren van zijn gitaar op dezelfde toonhoogte stemde. Deze techniek creëerde een drone-effect dat leek op de geluiden van het avant-garde-ensemble waar Cale mee werkte. Toen Cale meer van Reeds vroege werk hoorde, bijvoorbeeld ook het lied Heroin, was hij zo enthousiast dat hij graag wilde samenwerken. Carrière The Velvet Underground Reed en Cale huurden een appartement in de Lower East Side en vormden met studievriend Sterling Morrison en Maureen Tucker een nieuwe groep die The Velvet Underground zou heten. Hun eerste drummer heette Angus MacLise, maar deze verliet de band al vóór hun eerste optreden op 11 december 1965 op de Summit High School in New York. Hoewel het geen stabiele band was, wat blijkt uit het vertrek van Cale in 1968 en Reed in 1970, zou ze een van de meest invloedrijke undergroundgroepen uit de rockgeschiedenis worden. De band slaagde erin de aandacht te trekken van Andy Warhol, die hun imago flink wist op te poetsen. Reed is Warhol nog steeds dankbaar voor zijn mentorschap en de gelegenheid die deze hem bood om bij een veelzijdige, artistieke incrowd te behoren, zoals meerdere keren uit interviews bleek. Toch was Reed niet erg gelukkig met het idee van Warhol om de zangeres Nico aan de band toe te voegen. Nico werd ook vanwege haar uiterlijk aan de band gekoppeld, zij had voordien als fotomodel gewerkt en had weinig zangervaring. De weigering haar als echt bandlid te beschouwen komt tot uitdrukking in de titel van hun eerste album: The Velvet Underground and Nico. Ondanks zijn weerstand schreef Reed een aantal nummers speciaal voor Nico en waren zij kortstondig een liefdespaar. Toen de Velvet Underground White Light/White Heat opnam hadden Reed en Cale de zangeres Nico er uitgewerkt en ook hadden zij een andere producer aangenomen. De nieuwe manager Steve Sesnick overtuigde Reed ervan dat ook Cale moest opstappen. Morrison en Tucker waren daar niet echt blij mee maar bleven toch aan als bandleden. In plaats van Cale trad nu Doug Yule aan, die vaak door Reed werd voorgesteld als zijn jongere broer. De muziek ontwikkelde zich meer in een populaire richting en was tot een podium geworden voor Reeds teksten. Er verschenen twee albums in deze bezetting: The Velvet Underground uit 1969 en Loaded uit 1970. Dit laatste album bevatte twee van de meest succesvolle songs van de groep: Rock and Roll en Sweet Jane. In 1970 verliet Reed de groep, die daarna nog drie jaar bestond en in 1973 nog het studioalbum Squeeze uitbracht. De opnamen voor Loaded hadden meer tijd gekost dan de opnamen van de voorgaande drie albums tezamen. Het was de bedoeling dat Loaded een groot commercieel succes zou worden; het album was volgepakt met hits, maar de doorbraak lukte niet op dat moment en Reed trok weer tijdelijk in bij zijn ouders, die op Long Island woonden. Solocarrière De jaren '70 Na zijn vertrek bij de Velvet Underground in augustus 1970 werkte Reed een tijdlang als typist op het accountantskantoor van zijn vader en verdiende daar naar eigen zeggen 40 dollar per week. Een jaar later tekende hij een contract met RCA en nam in Engeland zijn eerste soloalbum op met gastmuzikanten van Yes, zoals Rick Wakeman, en met leden van de band van Elton John. Het album heette simpelweg "Lou Reed" en bevatte gladjes geproduceerde heropnames van niet eerder uitgebrachte stukken van de Velvet Underground. Sommige van de nummers waren wel eerder opgenomen voor Loaded, maar niet op die plaat verschenen (zie de Peel Slowly and See-box). Het eerste soloalbum werd niet opgemerkt door muziekrecensenten en er werden maar weinig exemplaren van verkocht. In 1972 verscheen zijn tweede soloalbum getiteld Transformer, waarmee Reed aansluiting vond bij de glitterrock en de 'nichtenrock'. Het album werd geproduceerd door David Bowie en Mick Ronson en maakte Lou Reed bekend bij een breder publiek. De hit Walk on the Wild Side was tegelijkertijd een groet aan en een sneer naar het ongeregelde volk van homo's en transseksuelen dat in de jaren 60 Andy Warhols Factory bezocht. De tekst van het lied viel niet in goede aarde bij de radiostations en de single werd gedeeltelijk geboycot. Hoewel de song eigenlijk niet typisch is voor de stijl van Reed, zou het toch het lied worden waarmee hij in de jaren daarna het meest geassocieerd zou worden. Het lied ontstond op verzoek voor een theaterbewerking van een roman van Nelson Algren met dezelfde titel, die echter nooit uitgevoerd werd. Ronsons arrangementen brachten nieuwe kanten van Reeds talent aan het licht, zoals de song Perfect Day, met subtiele strijkers en dynamische saxofoons. Dit lied werd in de jaren 90 herontdekt en gaf Reed de kans om tijdens zijn concerten Walk on the Wild Side te laten vallen. Hoewel het album Transformer zijn commerciële doorbraak betekend had was Reed niet blij met het effect dat het album op de rest van zijn carrière zou hebben en hij wees een aanbod van Bowie om een nieuw popalbum te maken van de hand. Tot het album The Raven uit 2003 zouden ze niet meer officieel samenwerken. Na Transformer kwam het zwaarmoediger Berlin uit, dat het verhaal vertelt van een aan drugs verslaafd stel in Berlijn. De songs gaan over huiselijk geweld (Caroline Says I, Caroline Says II), drugsmisbruik (How Do You Think It Feels), vreemdgaan en prostitutie (The Kids) en over zelfmoord (The Bed). In deze tijd ontwikkelde Reed een bizar imago. Hij droeg zwartleren kleding, spijkerhalsbanden, blondeerde zijn kortgeknipte haar en trad op met een lijkbleek geschminkt gezicht. Vele jaren cultiveerde hij welbewust deze uitingen van 'slechte smaak' (camp). Deze Reed is te zien op de hoes van het album Rock n Roll Animal, dat het succesverhaal dat met Walk on the Wild Side was begonnen consolideerde. In deze tijd werd Reed door zijn barse optreden tegenover interviewers zoals Lester Bangs, bekend als een van de moeilijkst te benaderen figuren binnen de rockscene. Zelfs nadat hij stopte met drugs heeft hij deze reputatie behouden. Zijn hevige drugsgebruik bemoeilijkte de opnamen voor Sally Can't Dance. Dit was een album in de stijl van de rhythm-and-blues, waarmee Reed de hoogste plaats uit zijn carrière in de Amerikaanse top tien bereikte. Zijn werk uit de jaren zestig dat langzamerhand bekend werd gaven hem het image van een van de meest authentieke leden van de freak scene binnen het rock-'n-roll-wereldje, samen met andere punkprotagonisten zoals David Bowie, Iggy Pop en Alice Cooper. Net zoals hij met het album Berlin volgend op het album Transformer succes met minder commercieel werk had afgewisseld maakte hij nu een dubbelalbum vol met langdurige gitaarsolo's dat bol stond van audio feedback: Metal Machine Music. Muziekrecensenten beschouwden het als een poging van Reed om zijn luisteraars te beledigen, oppervlakkige fans te shockeren of om los te komen van zijn contract met RCA. Reed zelf houdt vol dat het een serieus bedoeld artistiek experiment was en wijst erop dat er zelfs verwijzingen naar klassieke muziek in verwerkt zijn. Bangs noemde het album geniaal maar tegelijkertijd irritant. Duizenden kopers brachten het album binnen enkele weken terug naar de winkel waar zij het gekocht hadden. In de noise rock echter wordt het album zeer gewaardeerd door bands als Sonic Youth en Gumball, die in hun geluid zeer beïnvloed zijn door deze plaat (Reed vertelde dit in een radiointerview met Anthony DeCurtis op 92Y, New York op 18 september 2006). Reed gaf wel toe dat de lijst van gebruikte instrumenten op de hoes van de plaat een parodie was. In het jaar 2000 werd de muziek van Metal Machine Music aangepast voor uitvoering door een Duits orkest met de naam "Zeitkratzer". Coney Island Baby uit 1976 was een volgend contrast, het was een warm en 'mellow' album, hoewel de typetjes in de songs nog steeds uit de zelfkant van de maatschappij afkomstig waren. In deze periode was Reed intiem met de travestiet Rachel aan wie het album is opgedragen en van wie een foto te zien is op de hoes van het best of-album Walk on the Wild Side: The Best of Lou Reed, uit 1977. Terwijl zijn debuut Rock and Roll Heart voor zijn nieuwe platenfirma Arista Records uit 1976 tegenviel zette Reed met Street Hassle in 1978, in de hoogtijdagen van de punk, waarvan hij als grote inspirator gold, weer een monumentaal werk neer. Het album The Bells uit 1979 had als gastartiest de jazzmusicus Don Cherry op de lijst van medewerkers staan. Dit album werd het jaar daarop opgevolgd door Growing Up in Public. In deze periode trad Reed ook op als een louche platenproducer in de film One Trick Pony van Paul Simon. De jaren '80 In 1980 trouwde Reed met Sylvia Morales; een huwelijk dat ruim tien jaar zou duren. Morales inspireerde Reed tot enkele van zijn mooiste liefdesliedjes, vooral te vinden op het album The Blue Mask uit 1982. Nadat Legendary Hearts uit 1983 en New Sensations uit 1984 het goed gedaan hadden op de hitlijsten had Reed zich zodanig gerehabiliteerd als een publieke persoonlijkheid dat hij gevraagd werd als spreekbuis voor Honda-scooters. In 1986 deed hij mee aan de Conspiracy of Hope Tour, die georganiseerd werd door Amnesty International. Op het album New York uit 1989 gaf hij zijn mening te kennen over politieke onderwerpen betreffende zijn woonplaats en gaf hij commentaar op misdaad, aids, Jesse Jackson, Kurt Waldheim en zelfs op Paus Johannes Paulus II. Reed nam filmrollen aan die gedeelten van zijn persoonlijkheid, in ieder geval van zijn imago reflecteerden. Hij speelde in 1983 de artrockmusicus Auden in de film Get Crazy van Allan Arkush, waar hij ook het lied My Baby Sister voor schreef. Hij leende ook zijn stem aan de zingende figuur Mok in de film Rock & Rule uit 1983 waarvoor hij tevens de liedjes My Name Is Mok en Triumph schreef. Nadat Andy Warhol in 1987, na een operatie in een ziekenhuis, was overleden werkte Reed weer samen met John Cale op het album Songs for Drella uit 1990. De bijnaam Drella voor Warhol is een samenvoeging van Cinderella (Assepoester) en Dracula. Dit was voor het eerst in meer dan twintig jaar dat zij weer samenwerkten. Het album heeft de vorm van een biografie met de hoogtepunten uit Warhols leven, maar laat ook kritiek horen op de doktoren die Warhol lieten sterven en op de vrouw die probeerde Warhol met pistoolschoten te doden. Van 1990 tot nu In 1990 kwam The Velvet Underground voor het eerst sinds twintig jaar weer bijeen en deed een optreden in Frankrijk. In 1993 kwamen de bandleden opnieuw bijeen en deden een tournee door Europa. De plannen voor een tour door de Verenigde Staten werden afgelast, omdat Reed en Cale opnieuw onenigheid kregen. Cale zei nadien dat hij niet begreep dat Reed zulke gevoelige liedjes kan schrijven en zich daarnaast in sociale contacten zo bars kan gedragen. In 1996 werd de Velvet Underground opgenomen in de Rock and Roll Hall of Fame. Tijdens de huldigingsceremonie zong Reed het lied Last Night I Said Goodbye to My Friend samen met John Cale en Maureen Tucker; dit was opgedragen aan Sterling Morrison, die in augustus van datzelfde jaar was overleden. Nadien (in 2000 en in 2001) werd Reed genomineerd om als solomusicus opgenomen te worden in de Rock Hall of Fame, maar hij werd niet uitverkozen. Reed vervolgde met zwaarmoedige liederen in Magic and Loss, waarin hij het overlijden van twee goede vrienden aan kanker bezingt. In 1997 zongen meer dan dertig verschillende artiesten het lied Perfect Day voor een benefietuitzending van de BBC voor kinderen in nood. Het album Set the Twilight Reeling uit 1996 werd lauw ontvangen, maar Ecstasy uit 2000 kreeg weer veel lof van de critici, onder anderen van Robert Christgau. Sinds eind jaren 90 is Reed bevriend met de multimediakunstenares Laurie Anderson en zij werkten samen aan een aantal projecten. Anderson zong in Call On Me op The Raven en in de nummers Rouge en Rock Minuet van Reeds album Ecstasy. Ook zong ze in het nummer Hang On To Your Emotions op het album Set the Twilight Reeling. Reed op zijn beurt droeg zijn steentje bij aan In Our Sleep op Andersons album Bright Red en aan One Beautiful Evening op Andersons Life on a String. In 2003 publiceerde Reed een dubbel-cd getiteld The Raven, gebaseerd op het werk van Edgar Allan Poe. In 2004 werd door de groep Groovefinder een nieuw gemixte coverversie gemaakt van het lied Satellite of Love met als titel Satellite of Love '04. Dit nummer bereikte in Engeland de tiende plaats in de hitlijsten. In 2001 was een valse e-mail die de dood van Reed meldde er de oorzaak van dat een aantal radiostations dit als nieuwsfeit uitzonden. In 2003 verscheen After Hours: a Tribute to the Music of Lou Reed. Tijdens de MTV VideoMusic Awards in 2006 speelde Reed het nummer White Light/White Heat samen met The Raconteurs. Later die nacht, terwijl hij de programma-aankondigingen deed samen met P!nk, zei Reed dat MTV meer aandacht aan rock-'n-roll zou moeten besteden. Bands die liederen schreven met de naam "Lou Reed" zijn Died Pretty, Public Image Ltd. en The Little Willies. Tijdens een interview in 2006 in Spanje vertelde Reed dat hij een onafhankelijke uitgave met meditatiemuziek wilde gaan maken, en in 2007 tekende Reed een platencontract bij Sanctuary Records. Zo ontstond de cd Hudson River Wind Meditations uit datzelfde jaar. Op 12 april 2008 trad Reed in het huwelijk met Laurie Anderson. In 2010 deed Reed de vocalen van het nummer "Some Kind of Nature", van het derde studioalbum van Gorillaz, getiteld Plastic Beach. Discografie * 1972 Lou Reed * 1972 Transformer * 1973 Berlin * 1974 Rock'n'Roll Animal * 1974 Sally Can't Dance * 1975 Lou Reed Live * 1975 Metal Machine Music * 1975 Coney Island Baby * 1976 Rock And Roll Heart * 1977 Walk On The Wild Side * 1978 Street Hassle * 1978 Take No Prisoners * 1979 The Bells * 1980 Growing Up In Public * 1980 Rock'n'Roll Diary * 1982 The Blue Mask * 1982 Legendary Hearts * 1984 New Sensations * 1984 Live In Italy * 1986 Mistrial * 1989 New York * 1990 Songs For Drella * 1993 Magic And Loss * 1996 Set The Twilight Reeling * 1998 Perfect Night Live In London * 2000 Ecstasy * 2003 The Raven * 2003 NYC Man * 2004 Animal Serenade * 2007 Hudson River Wind Meditations Externe links * Lou Reeds officiële website * Interview met Lou Reed uit 2004 Categorie:The Velvet Underground Categorie:Amerikaans zanger